Midnight Meetings
by joymercers
Summary: Fabian and Amber realize just how much they care about each other. Oneshot.


Hey guys! Sorry for not publishing anything in a while! I've been busy and with a bad case of writer's block :S

I've liked Famber for a while, but I only started shipping them really hard recently, and NO, not just because Nathalia's not coming back thank you. I also still ship Jamber. And Amfie. And just about everything else. xD

So this literally came out of nowhere. I honestly have no idea what made me think of it. Probably because we've been talking about Famber a lot on Tumblr recently and, I don't know, it just came to me xP Anyway, it takes place in the middle of the night, sometime during the period when Nina's trapped under the Senet board. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Fabian!" Amber pushed open the door to his bedroom as quietly as she could. "Fabian!" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," came a groggy voice from inside the bedroom. Amber smiled and slowly crept in, taking care not to wake Eddie-though he usually slept like a rock, so she needn't have worried.

"What's the matter?" Fabian asked in whisper, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as she crept over.

"I'm scared." Amber whispered back, sitting down on his bed next to him.

Fabian looked at her incredulously. "And you're coming to me about this because...?"

"Because you're the only one that would understand." When Fabian continued to look at her questioningly, she sighed. "I'm scared for Nina."

"Oh." In the darkness, Amber saw his figure droop slightly. "Yeah. I'm scared for Nina too."

"It must be so scary down-wherever she is..." Amber continued. "All alone, probably in some damp, musty, cellar, filled with bugs and skeletons and-" she cut herself off when she saw Fabian's expression. She knew he was just as upset about this as she was, maybe even more. He'd probably thought of all this already.

"-and no lip gloss!" she added for Fabian's sake, feeling guilty for bringing him down even more than he probably already was. It earned her a wry smile.

"I'm sure lip gloss is the least of her worries." he replied. "But we _will_ get her out of there. It's my fault she's down there in the first place, and I'm going to get her out if it's the last thing I do."

"Fabian, it's not your fault! How many times do we have to tell you?" Amber said a little too loudly. Across the room, Eddie grunted in his sleep.

"It _is_ my fault." Fabian said after checking that Eddie really was asleep. "I told her to make that move. She trusted me...and I let her down."

"But you didn't let her down! We're still going to beat the game and get the mask, and then all of us, including Nina, will be free from this curse!"

"I guess." said Fabian softly, letting out a sigh.

Amber was silent for a moment, feeling a twinge in the back of her mind. "You really care about her, don't you?" she asked after a pause.

Fabian looked back down, seemingly fascinated by the patterns on his bedspread. "Yeah," he whispered. "I do."

Amber swallowed hard, trying to push away her feelings of...regret? Anger? Maybe even...Jealousy? Jealousy! She shook her head, trying to clear it. She wasn't jealous. Well, maybe a little. No one had ever cared about _her_ as much as Fabian cared about Nina. Cautiously, she opened her mouth to voice the question that had been nagging in the back of her mind all night.

"Fabian?"

"Yeah?"

"If...If it was me down there, instead of Nina...would you still be trying so hard to save me? Or just leave me down there, because I'm not important to getting the mask, or the Chosen One?"

Fabian looked up at her, eyes wide. "Amber!" he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course we'd save you! You _are _important! I-Nina's not the only one I care about! I care about you too."

Amber smiled slowly. "Really?"

"Of course!" Fabian smiled back. "You wouldn't leave _me_ down there, would you?"

"No way!" Amber's grin widened. For some reason, she felt elated. Fabian cared about her enough that he'd risk his life for her! She looked back at him, eyes shining.

"Good." Fabian's hand slid down to her's and gave it a squeeze. "We're Sibuna. We stick together."

"Because there's no I in Sibuna!" Amber joked, and they both laughed. It felt good to laugh again, and after days of stress and worry about Nina, it was much needed.

When silence fell between the two once more, Fabian checked his watch. "We should probably get back to sleep." he whispered. "We've got to be wide awake tomorrow if we're going to give Senet another go."

"Yeah..." Amber said, slowly getting off his bed. Before leaving to room, she gave Fabian one last smile. "And...Thanks. For making me feel better."

"Anytime," Fabian smiled back. "Thanks for making _me_ feel better too. We'll get Nina out of there, I promise."

"I know," Amber whispered. "I believe in you."

* * *

Hmm. It came out a bit more friendship-y than romantic, but whatever. Not my best, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! Review? :)


End file.
